


Alone

by SilverTsuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTsuki/pseuds/SilverTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anything is going to take him out, it won't be the darkness. Written for KH Drabble's Challenge [301]: Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Friendship comes to Sora as naturally as breathing. In fact, before all of this…mess, he had never met someone he couldn’t call a friend. He didn’t know what it was like to not have someone’s back, to know that someone didn’t have his.

Those first few cold hours in Traverse Town are some of the loneliest he’s ever spent.

-

Sora reflects, later, that he hadn’t had any idea what loneliness was. True loneliness is what he feels after fighting Riku off at Monstro, knowing that maybe they weren’t friends at all anymore. 

It simply isn’t in Sora to deny a friend anything; perhaps this is what allows Riku to steal the Keyblade more than anything else.

Sora learns that maybe there are worse things than loneliness. 

-

It is when he has only one friend left that Sora gets desperate. He doesn’t know how to survive without someone beside him – he will fight with everything he has to get back to her, keyblade or not.

His friends are his power. If anything is going to take him out, it won’t be the darkness. It’ll be Riku staring him down, spitting his worthlessness to his face. It’ll be Donald turning away, Goofy quiet at his side.

It’ll be Kairi, blank and silent forever. 

Sora would rather face darkness with his friends than light without them.


End file.
